


SERIES 11 REWRITTEN!!!

by Bythebrook



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Audio drama, Domhall Gleeson, Gen, New 13th Doctor, New Companion, Podfic, Series 11 but better, Series 11 rewritten, YouTube, fanmade, lana condor - freeform, no Chris Chibnall to wreck doctor who, no more timeless child, this is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythebrook/pseuds/Bythebrook
Summary: A fanmade audio drama retconning season 11 and 12, recasting and reimagining the Thirteenth Doctor.orSome people got fed up with the atrocity that is season 11 and decided to make an audio drama on YouTube, casting a new Doctor and Companion
Relationships: Doctor/Companion
Kudos: 4





	1. Clear Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I am not in any way affiliated with this project, but thought that it was so great that I wanted to share it with a wider audience, enjoy!

***

[Clear Skies](https://youtu.be/I-uYRGXSd48)


	2. Wake of the Forgotten Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 of this amazing series!

***

[Wake of the Forgotten Loneliness](https://youtu.be/FFOneBGRVZg)


	3. Orphans of the Glass Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series is just going from strength to strength! Would seriously recommend.

***

[Orphans of the Glass Sea](https://youtu.be/j7jRDTTR6o0)


	4. The Woman Under the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series just keeps getting better and better, a really spooky episode this month

***

[The Woman Under the Roof](https://youtu.be/nh1Nj65FecQ)


End file.
